


Oh My Love

by GhostRaccoon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, Tickling, mentions of virgil and logan, this is just pure fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRaccoon/pseuds/GhostRaccoon
Summary: Oh my love, let me be your fireWe're a thousand miles up and I'm 'bout to get higherFeel my heart beating out my chestYou're the only prayer I need to make me feel blessed-Oh My Love, The Score





	Oh My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a fic of Royality for Dani (@notveryglittery on tumblr!) because she was nice enough to talk to me and be my friend, and I felt like writing something for her! Hope you enjoy Dani!

_ Oh my love, let me be your fire _

_ We're a thousand miles up and I'm 'bout to get higher _

_ Feel my heart beating out my chest _

_ You're the only prayer I need to make me feel blessed _

Roman hummed along to the song Patton had on, his eyes skimming over the words of his script, mind not really processing what he was looking at. He was too focused on not thinking about the fact that Patton was probably looking super cute at his desk, typing along on his laptop, words being sung softly under his breath as he worked through his essay.

_ Rest your head like it was made of stone _

_ Next to mine, darling lay your bones _

_ Hold you closer, let me show _

_ We'll shape this world like it was meant to be _

_ Made of clay for only you and me _

_ Awake with you is better than a dream _

_ Better than a dream _

He glanced over at the blond, smiling softly as he watched him blow a curl out of his face that only bounced back into place, much to Patton’s mild annoyance. The way he scrunched his nose to keep his glasses on his face as he looked down at his textbook was… adorable to say the least.

Roman may have the tiniest of crushes on his best friend.

Granted, with how long they’ve known each other, that was probably a given. They’ve known each other since they were five, and being twenty and in college together made fifteen long, happy years of their friendship and Roman really couldn’t ask for a better friend.

_ Safe and sound is all you'll ever know _

_ Shake the ground, the higher that we go _

_ We'll take the stars and show 'em how to blow _

_ Yeah, 'cause life is more than just a waiting game _

_ And we're not waiting 'til it's time to play _

_ The only rules I play by are you _

_ Play by you _

Roman tuned into the song, realizing it was Oh My Love by The Score, and really? What a great way to convey how he felt, just laying on his bed in his and Patton’s shared dorm, thinking about that one time in middle school when Roman realized he was in love with the blond across the room.

They had been talking animatedly about the drama club, at the time it being a shared interest, though Patton shifted over to psychology over the years since then. Damian, a rival of Roman’s lasting up until they graduated high school, had made a mean comment about him not being good enough for the lead role.

Patton had retaliated with “Obviously he is, if he got it over you!” in such a cheerful tone that it shocked Damian into silence. Roman had just stared at Patton in dumb silence, a blush crossing his cheeks as his heart pounded and his only thought was  _ Oh shit. _

_ I won't be afraid _

_ If my spirit fades _

_ 'Cause when I see your face _

_ I know that I am saved _

Roman couldn’t resist the dreamy sigh, looking up at the ceiling now, his script resting against his chest while one hand found itself under his head.

Patton looked up, smiling softly. He was no longer paying attention to the song, his entire focus on Roman across the room. The theater major was quite possibly his favorite person in the world, though Virgil and Logan were close seconds, but they didn’t exactly share the bond he had with Roman. They’d only met in college, Patton had known Roman since they were kids and they had so many memories together.

His favorite being when Roman was half asleep and rambling about how much he loved Patton on their way home from the after party of a particularly successful performance. Roman didn’t drink, but the way he acted when he was dead on his feet was practically the same as a drunk man.

Patton learned that his feelings were requited that day, but he had decided to wait for Roman to actually tell him when he wanted to, rather than push something that might fall through in the end.

_ You make me feel blessed, you make me feel blessed _

_ You're the only prayer I need to make me feel blessed _

The song ended and the room went quiet, making Roman look over at Patton to catch him staring.

Patton flushed at being caught, but still beaming at his best friend nonetheless.

“Hey, how’s memorizing your script going?” he asked, turning his desk chair so he was properly facing Roman.

“I love you.”

Patton blinked, watching as Roman’s face turned red as tomato before smiling softly.

“I love you too! But that doesn’t answer my question, bud.”

Roman rubbed his hands over his face, embarrassed beyond belief.

“It kind of does, if you think about it. I mean, I’ve been so focused on you this entire time all I’ve memorized is my character’s name is Connor.”

Patton snorted, standing up from his seat to go and lay down on the bed next to Roman, shifting so that his arm was around his waist and he was cuddled into the brunette’s side.

“Is that so? Well, I’ve actually gotten a lot done! I’ve written exactly one paragraph.”

Roman snorted. “Only one? You were typing so much!”

“I was so distracted by you, I kept talking about you in my essay about narcissism, Roman.”

Roman gasped in mock offense.

“No wait. I meant about like… how pretty your eyes are when you flash that grin of yours. The special one, that says you came up with an amazing idea for an adventure.”

Roman softened, turning his head to face Patton. His heart melted at the sight of his sheepish smile and his lopsided glasses.

“I suppose you’re forgiven then, since you weren’t technically calling me a narcissist.”

Patton giggled before an evil glint sparked in his eyes and Roman tensed up as Patton sat up and straddled him.

Roman narrowed his eyes.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Roman lifted his head to move his arm, but before he could protect his sides, Patton was already digging his fingers in, making Roman squeal out a peal of laughter.

Patton continued relentlessly, giggling uncontrollably right along with Roman as the victim attempted to fight the attacker off without hurting him.

“P-Patton!” Roman gasped, breathless with laughter, “Patton I can’t breathe!”

Patton relented, climbing off Roman only to slide off the edge of the bed that he had sat too close to and onto the floor with a yelp.

They paused before both burst out into wheezing laughter once more.

“I really do love you, Pat,” Roman said, once they’d calmed down.

Patton laid on his back, breathing heavily. He smiled up at Roman, who was half hanging off the bed to look at him.

“I meant it when I said I love you too, Princey.”


End file.
